Hiccup and Astrid Drabbles
by DirtyRomantic007
Summary: Those ideas you get that don't make up a whole story but make a great little smutty drabble.


Astrid was mad, extremely mad. The twins in another half-baked scheme had burned down her hut and even Hiccup had to say they had taken things a little far. Her red face though and quick movements as she yelled and cussed them to the dirt in his hut had him slightly amused though. It was nine at night of course and now everyone was asleep except her and now him too. She had expected to come home from their recon mission to find her hut, not a pile of burnt wood.

She caught his smirk and lost her temper even more.

"What is so funny Hiccup!? All of my stuff was in there! It's all gone now!"

"I know they're a pain in the ass Astrid and I'll have them rebuild your hut to your specifications tomorrow, but if we're being honest here, what stuff?"

"EVERYTHING Hiccup! The bear skin my dad gave me, the clothes my mom made, my other axes!"

"You mean the bear skin on my bed over there, the millions of shirts and leggings strewn all over my floor and the pile of axes over there all laid out nicely? I didn't know you had anything else in your hut with how much you've carried over here in the last couple months."

"Oh…I" she looks around incredulous, "I didn't realize…I mean but still! Where am I going to sleep Hiccup and what about my…shit, it's over there…"

He smirks "I assumed you would be sleeping where you have been for the last couple nights. I know it wasn't in your hut.. Where exactly was that again?" He sits on his bed and as if placed there on purpose moves one of her breast bindings off his pillow and back onto the floor.

"Very funny Hiccup. I still need my space though." Her face softens. "I love you and I love spending time with you but I NEED my own hut."

"I know that!" he says standing up and walking over to her. He would be stupid to mention all of her stuff here and his apparent need for less space in her mind. "All I'm saying is that it could have been much much worse, there is nothing we can do about it tonight, and we will fix it tomorrow." He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into his chest. The small bit of pride he carries within him rises when he feels her relax and burry her face in his chest.

"You're right." she sighs "As always! I'm sorry about all my stuff being here. I hadn't realized there was so much."

"It was all those late night, "Hey Hiccup can you look at this for me?" excuses for coming over here. Like you really needed one." he smiles holding her tighter.

She giggles "Well what about all those supposed new islands you found and needed help scouring? I don't remember finding anything new."

"Oh I do!" he laughs and she blushes hitting him in the side.

"Hiccup!" she scolds.

"Hmm?" he mumbles as he nuzzles her neck and kisses her ear.

"I really… oh!" she hisses as his teeth gently bite her ear lobe and his lips begin to wander. All of the rage and adrenaline from before seems to immediately shoot between her legs. She feels that shiver of anticipation rush through her as her body flushes.

"Hmm?" he mumbles again against her skin, shifting to bite her collar bone where he knows she likes it.

"Okay…" she groans. "Okay! This isn't so bad!" she huffs, finding his lips and pouring every hungry emotion into a kiss.

He picks her up then, hands already under her skirt and on her hips, and walks them over to the wall. He slides her leggings and under-bindings down over her hips so that they fall and then steps between her legs as she wraps them around his waist. "It'll be okay." He whispers against her mouth. "We'll fix your hut."

Her arms wrap around his neck and shoulders as his hand finds her clitoris and she moans. "They can…" she pants as his fingers swirl over her. "They can take their time."

He chuckles and then grunts as one of her hands slides down his chest to slip into his pants and wrap around him. She hears his breath catch and feels his whole body stiffen along with his length. She grins as she slides her hand slowly up and down him, the movement alone loosening the ties that hold his pants on. His mouth meets hers and their teeth clash kissing wildly. Stepping closer he nudges her hand away from him with the hand that was on her and slowly sinks into her. Her head shoots back in a gasp, the intense ache between her legs temporarily soothed. His hands grip her hips and guide her as he slides in and out, body weight holding her up against the wall. With every slow thrust he hits deep and right where she needs him. He wonders briefly why they didn't stop to peel their shirts off, craving her skin against his as her legs tighten around him. He can feel her gripping him almost frantically now, always so quick when they do it like this. It does little for him but the sounds she's making now and the quick almost frantic panting and squeezing of his shoulders lets him know he's on the right track. A couple more quick hard thrusts that he'd been saving for the end is all she needs and she comes screaming his name riding out her orgasm.

"Hiccup, bed." She pants. "Bed now."

It's hard for him to walk in his state and his arms feel like jelly but he carries her over there anyway. He sits with her legs still wrapped around him, still buried deep and throbbing miserably inside her. She takes his que and bites his ear in payback as she slowly rises up and back down on him. Now that he can, he doesn't hesitate and reaches for her shirt. He's desperate for her skin underneath, so soft and warm. She leans back so that he can pull it over her head, never stopping the slow ride of her hips against his. She knows she's enjoying this too much. She's not far from coming again and he hasn't yet but she's greedy in the moment and doesn't care. He feels to good. At the same moment Hiccups mouth finds her nipple she comes again. Harder than the first time and his tongue flicks over her as the wave of pleasure keeps going. Her nails rake up his back crumpling his shirt in her tight fist as she slowly comes down from her high. Eyes half lidded she leans down and catches his mouth with hers, kissing lazily while she hikes up the rest of his shirt to pull over his head. He shifts to lay her down, throwing his shirt to the side where it probably lands with her other clothes. Wiggling to quickly push his pants the rest of the way off he then settles between her legs again. She knows he's close and has been holding back so when he slips into her again she doesn't hesitate to grab his ass and yank him to her. He falters and groans loud in her ear, pulling back to give her a look before slamming into her on his own according. She laughs through the moan as he lets loose and rides her harder. Leaning down he kisses her skin again, anywhere and everywhere he can reach as her hands dig into his hair and massage his scalp. She can feel his breath coming in short pants now and his grip tightening as he struggles to maintain control. She can feel a slow ripple of another orgasm coming on as he hits those places she likes best but she knows she can't be greedy and expect him to hold out any longer.

"Come on babe." She whispers in his ear, kissing his jaw and he makes a pained loud sound as he struggles to hold on. She smiles.

"Together!" he huffs and before she knows it his thumb has found her clit again.

"OH! HICCUP!" she squeals as his hips snap harder into her. That slow ripple from earlier now has her on the edge, her head thrown back and her hips matching Hiccups thrusts blow by blow. Why does she always want him this bad all the time? She wonders. She can feel herself wanting him more even when he's this deep inside her. He groans loud and its almost her undoing. He's normally so quiet and reserved, hearing him want her so bad lights a fire in her like nothing else.

"Astrid, oh fuck Astrid…" he groans, hips getting sloppy, finger slipping off her clit.

She can't help it, she has to tell him, has to feel him let loose. "You feel sooo good Hiccup." she croons in his ear, letting her hands slide from his hair to his ass again. "Take what you need babe. I'm yours."

"Uh Oh fuck! As- Astrid you have…have to!"

"I'm there babe! Harder! I'm right there!"

He comes loud and hard, slamming into her. The sudden roughness paired with his deep groan sends her over too and she can feel him shudder and come as she falls over the edge.

Moments pass before either of them saying anything. Both breathing so hard their lungs are burning. She collapses bonelessly onto the bed, legs sliding off his hips as he rolls and lies next to her. Parts of them sweat slicked and still touching as they fight to regain some coherent thought.

"I'm… I'm still waiting on this to be bad." she croaks. She hadn't realized she'd screamed so much.

"I don't… I don't know that…that first time."

"Was great!" she says, lazily slapping around to find his hand and curl her fingers in his.

He chuckles and squeezes it. "I love you."

She smiles and rolls onto his chest. "I love you too." She says before drifting off.


End file.
